


Touch If You Dare

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Trinity Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recit’s curiosity gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch If You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble because I’m bored. Enjoy!

Recit had always had a more than average curiosity. In fact his curiosity often got him into trouble and sometimes even into dangerous situations. But he wouldn't be a good treasure hunter if he didn't have extreme curiosity.

However, as he watched Kanata fawn over the ordinary object of a mail box, Recit felt himself twitch. Ever since he had met the Dog Demon King, he had the incurable sense of curiosity. What piqued his curiosity? Simple, really.

His ears.

They were grey and floppy, perched effortlessly amongst his fluffy hair. They would twitch every once in a while, perking up in excitement, indicating that they were in fact real. Of course they were. They were incredibly adorable. So cute in fact that Recit wanted to touch them. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

But they brought up a problem. He wanted to touch those ears, but could he? Should he? Kanata was, after all, the Dog Demon King. Then again, he was Kanata - naive, adorable, approachable. Wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe he should just reach out and touch?

His curiosity and lack of will power quickly got the best of Recit. He was tired of looking and wondering. With Kanata focusing his attention upon yet another unanimated object, completely distracted, Recit slowly crept up on him. Being a fraction taller than Kanata was quite an advantage. Before Kanata could sense him, Recit reached out and with his hands, touched the floppy grey ears.

Kanata immediately tensed. "What are you doing?" he all but squeaked.

"They're softer than I thought," Recit murmured as he began to rub one ear as he scratched behind the other.

A surprisingly dreamy expression appeared on Kanata's face and he leaned toward Recit. He was all but tapping his foot in bliss. Like that of a four legged dog would do when they were being scratched in just the right spot. How funny.

If Kanata liked having his ears scratched, did he also enjoy getting a belly rub?

...Pfft! Better not say that out loud!

"Recit," a terrifyingly feminine voice said, causing Recit to tense and a cold chill to race down his spine. "May I ask just what _you_ are doing with Master Kanata?"

...Shit. It was Tsubaki.

Sometimes he hated his curiosity.


End file.
